Florencia
by Muselina Black
Summary: Blanca acaba de llegar a Florencia y está lista para conocer la ciudad. Guido no esperaba encontrarse con alguien como ella. Este fic participa en el reto especial: "OTP" del Foro de la Expansiones.
1. Ella

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. Mi expansión está basada en la de Sorg-esp, así que créditos para ella también._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial: "OTP" del Foro de la Expansiones._

_Esta es una pareja de la que he escrito muy poco, pero les tengo un cariño infinito. De hecho, al escribir esta historia se me han ocurrido más cosas acerca de ambos, así que he aprovechado de darles amor (que a veces se me olvida que existen, soy de lo peor)._

_En fin, los dejo con ustedes._

**Florencia**

**Capítulo 1**

**Ella**

_**Florencia, principios de septiembre de 2015**_

Aún le faltaban algunos días para empezar con las clases en la Academia de Bellas Artes Mágicas florentina, pero Blanca se levantó temprano de todas maneras. Quería aprovechar de recorrer la ciudad a gusto antes de tener sus días ocupados. La ciudad era preciosa y la chica disfrutaba sacando fotos para subir a su página de Facebook y mostrárselas a todos sus amigos.

—¿A dónde vas hoy, _cara mia_? —le preguntó la dueña de la pensión, Giovanna Tosini, una bruja italiana que desde el primer día había decidido que su huésped estaba demasiado flaca e insistía en llenarle el plato de comida. Aunque era una estupenda cocinera, así que no era demasiado terrible. Y con todo lo que caminaba, por el momento no había engordado demasiado.

—Creo que quiero ir al Palazzo Pitti—respondió Blanca dándole un mordisco a la tostada que la mujer le acababa de poner adelante—. Hay una escultura de Rebeca Matte (1) que tengo muchas ganas de ver.

—¿Y dónde vas a almorzar?

—Por ahí —dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros. Le dio un sorbo a la taza de café que la mujer le había preparado. No le daba demasiadas vueltas a sus días, sino que esperaba que las cosas se dieran solas.

Tenía que comprar una de esas cafeteras italianas. No creía que pudiera volver al café instantáneo después de probar esa bebida. Los italianos sabían cómo hacer las cosas en lo que a gastronomía se refería.

—Ve al barrio mágico y busca la _trattoria_ de mi hermana Giuletta. Dile que vas de mi parte y te va a atiborrar de comida. Estás en los huesos, chiquilla.

La joven asintió. Aún no había conocido el barrio mágico de la ciudad, aunque su amiga Carmela le había insistido mucho en que debía ir, porque era uno de los sectores mágicos más antiguos del mundo. Pero considerando que estudiaría en una escuela mágica, Blanca creía que tendría tiempo más que suficiente para conocerlo.

Después del abundante desayuno —seguramente no tendría hambre hasta la mitad de la tarde—, la muchacha cogió su mochila y una botella de agua y salió de la pensión. Como siempre, llevaba su agenda para dibujar y lápices de todo tipo.

La ciudad estaba llena de lugares preciosos que necesitaba plasmar en papel.

Estaba fascinada con las calles de adoquines. Acostumbrada como estaba a las calles pavimentadas de Santiago, las estrechas callecitas de Florencia tenían un encanto nuevo y especial.

Lo que no le hacía tanta gracia era la cantidad de fantasmas que parecían pulular en la ciudad. Ella tenía cualidades de médium, lo que hacía que fuera particularmente sensible a las presencias del otro lado del velo. O a las que no habían terminado de cruzar.

Por supuesto, su don tenía la gracia de que podía hablar con personajes que habían sido testigos de la historia de esos lugares. Pero más de una vez se había llevado alguna impresión desagradable o se había topado con un espíritu de mal genio. Así era fácil entender por qué los _muggles_ pensaban mal de los fantasmas.

El Palazzo Pitti no estaba muy lejos del Ponte Vecchio, donde había estado el día anterior. Miró a su alrededor, pensando —una vez más— en lo afortunada que era. La beca para estudiar Restauración Mágica en la capital de las artes le había caído del cielo, prácticamente. De hecho, nunca había pensado que se la ganaría.

Y bueno, estaba más que dispuesta a aprovecharla todo lo posible.

-o-

Cuando salió del museo —del que aún le quedaba mucho por ver—, la joven salió de nuevo al sol. Aunque había ido a visitarla el día anterior, tenía muchas ganas de ver la Catedral de nuevo. _Il Duomo _la había dejado sin palabras. Sólo pensar que una persona pudiera lograr esa magnificencia era más que suficiente para enmudecer a cualquiera.

Se acomodó la mochila de mezclilla gastada por los años y se dirigió a la _Piazza del Duomo_. La caminata era corta, pero la cantidad de la gente y el calor que hacía la hicieron caminar un poco más lento, buscando la sombra lo más posible. Acostumbrada como estaba al sur de Chile, donde llueve y hace frío casi todo el año, las altas temperaturas de la Toscana la habían tomado un poco por sorpresa. Al menos no había llegado en agosto, que según la señora Giovanna, era el período más caluroso del año.

Su estómago rugió para recordarle que hacía horas de su última comida. Recordó la _trattoria_ de la que le había hablado Giovanna, pero se tardaría un rato en llegar a ella. Y Blanca tenía hambre en ese instante. Un delicioso olor a albahaca fresca llamó su atención hacia un pequeño puesto de comida, donde unas pizzas lucían extremadamente apetitosas en una vitrina.

Entró y compró un par de rebanadas. Aunque delgada, siempre había tenido un apetito voraz. Carmela y Elisa solían reclamar que ellas engordaban lo propio y lo de Blanca por añadidura, porque su amiga nunca parecía subir ni un gramo. Eso sí, estaba segura de que la señora Giovanna iba a hacerla engordar como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

Después de comer, se sentó en una banquita a la sombra y sacó sus lápices. Tenía pensado dibujar el domo desde donde estaba, porque parecía ser un ángulo muy interesante.

—_Scusi_, _bella_ —una voz masculina le llamó la atención. No pudo evitar echar una mirada de soslayo a su mochila, calculando cuánto se demoraría en sacar su varita. Su interlocutor era un chico moreno y con el pelo ligeramente largo y desordenado—. Me preguntaba si querrías posar para mí un momento. Estoy dibujando —añadió, mostrándole una croquera que llevaba en la mano. Blanca pudo ver algunos bosquejos de personas. El chico parecía ser bueno.

—Claro —respondió. El chico se sentó en el suelo frente a ella, sacándose un lápiz de detrás de una oreja—. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Nada, basta que te quedes así sentada—dijo él, echándole una mirada rápida y bosquejando rápidamente en la croquera.

—Está bien.

Blanca agradeció que el chico no la estuviera mirando todo el tiempo, porque se estaba poniendo roja. Ya podía imaginarse las risas que se estarían echando sus amigos si estuviesen con ella.

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el chico le mostró el dibujo completado. En él, Blanca aparecía sonriendo ligeramente, con el pelo agarrado detrás de una de sus orejas y la libreta sobre sus rodillas. Pero se veía más guapa de lo que nunca había sido, claro.

—_Grazie mille, signorina_ —le dijo él—. Mi nombre es Guido Bartolini, por cierto. Creo que debería haberte preguntado el tuyo antes de pedirte permiso para dibujarte. La musa es insistente, ya ves.

—Blanca Romero, mucho gusto.

—_Bianca_ —repitió él, sonriendo al tiempo que mostraba dos hileras de dientes muy parejos y blancos—. Qué bonito nombre. El gusto es mío, entonces.

—Gracias.

—No eres de aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Ella había estudiado italiano por un tiempo antes de partir, pero aún así había optado por usar un hechizo de traducción. Era bastante bueno, aunque eso no impedía que se le escuchara un leve acento. No demasiado marcado, pero lo suficiente para que cualquier italiano se diera cuenta de que su acento era extranjero.

—No. Soy chilena.

—Vaya, ¿y qué te trae a esta bella ciudad? ¿Estudios o placer? —preguntó él sentándose junto a ella en un banquito. Sonreía mucho.

—Estudios.

—¿Y qué estudias? Si puedo saberlo, claro.

Blanca dudó por un momento antes de responder. Por supuesto que no podía decirle que estaba estudiando restauración mágica, porque el chico iba a pensar que ella estaba loca.

—Restauración de arte —decidió contestar finalmente. La sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho se ensanchó. Blanca no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que era muy guapo. El cabello castaño oscuro hacía resaltar unos ojos que parecían casi amarillos.

—Una colega artista, por lo que veo.

—Algo así.

—Bueno, para agradecerte tu ayuda, ¿podría invitarte a un _gelato_? Conozco un lugar que no está muy lejos de aquí. No es muy conocido, así que no estará lleno de turistas.

Se había levantado y le estaba ofreciendo la mano con una sonrisa encantadora. Blanca no pudo evitar preguntarse si ese chico tenía como hobby invitar a chicas desconocidas a gelato. Siempre había escuchado que los italianos eran muy coquetos. Por otra parte, seguro que a sus amigas les encantaría escuchar esa historia.

—Por supuesto.

-o-

Efectivamente, el local del que había hablado Guido no estaba muy lejos. Era pequeño y acogedor, decorado con sobriedad, para que lo único que destacase fuese la vitrina de los helados, de más sabores de los que ella nunca había visto en su vida.

—¿Cuál me recomiendas? —le pidió al joven.

—Canela. Es mi favorito. —Acto seguido, Guido le dijo algo en italiano muy rápido a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador. El hechizo de traducción que estaba empleando para paliar su aún deficiente italiano parecía tener menos efectividad cuando la gente hablaba rápido y sin mirarla. La dependiente le ofreció a Blanca una pequeña cuchara de plástico con un poco de helado en la punta para que probara.

—Qué rico —comentó—. Creo que quiero de este.

—Estupendo. Dos de canela, por favor.

Salieron de la heladería caminando al tiempo que comían sus helados. Esa era otra de las cosas que Blanca estaba disfrutando particularmente en su viaje: los helados. Eran mucho más ricos que los que solían encontrar en Chile.

—¿Eres de aquí? —preguntó ella, para seguir con la conversación.

—Sí. Mi familia lleva siglos en Florencia. Dice la leyenda que mis antepasados trabajaron para los Medici. Aunque esos mitos suelen ser un tanto vagos, si me lo preguntas.

—¿En serio?

Blanca se quedó mirándolo de hito en hito. Ella apenas conocía a sus bisabuelos y no tenía ni la menor idea de quiénes podían haber sido sus ancestros. Muchos menos sabía para quién habían trabajado o en qué.

—Sí. O al menos eso dice mi abuelo. A veces no sé si creerle mucho.

—Ya —dijo ella—. ¿Y estudias arte?

—Exactamente. Viviendo en una ciudad así, me cuesta mucho entender que alguien quiera estudiar cualquier cosa que no sea arte, la verdad.

Blanca estaba sorprendida de lo natural que se le hacía conversar con él. No era como si normalmente le costara entablar conversaciones con desconocidos, pero con Guido las palabras fluían con total naturalidad. Si ella fuera un poco supersticiosa, hubiera pensado que estaban conectados de alguna forma. Pero eso eran cosas de los cuentos de hadas.

—Bueno, quizás algunas personas quieran escapar del arte, ¿no crees? ¿Y qué museos recomiendas? Ya fui al Palazzo Pitti y a la Academia, pero creo que aún me falta mucho por ver ahí.

—Te recomendaría todos los museos, pero no sé cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte.

—Un año.

—¿Y no vas a terminar aburrida de tantos museos después de un año?

—No lo creo. Tú vives aquí y estudias arte. ¿No te has cansado de los museos, verdad?

—Buen punto.

-o-

Cuando llegó a la pensión esa noche ya era bastante tarde y ella estaba exhausta. Guido le había mostrado sus rincones preferidos de la ciudad. Blanca no recordaba haber caminado tanto en toda su vida, pero pocas veces lo había pasado tan bien. Por suerte, la señora Giovanna le había pasado llaves de la puerta trasera, aduciendo que la juventud solía tener unos horarios de lo más raros y que no quería imponerle un toque de queda. Eso sí, la chica solía llegar temprano.

—Vaya, ya llegaste. Te has tardado mucho —dijo una voz mientras la chica subía por las escaleras para llegar a su cuarto.

—Oh, hola, Francesca.

Francesa del Ponti era la fantasma de la pensión. Era una chica joven que llevaba un atuendo decimonónico y el pelo en un elaborado peinado. Según la dueña de casa, era una pariente lejana que había muerto muy joven. Cuando se había enterado que la recién llegada era una médium y tenía una conexión extraña con el otro lado del velo, pareció que no era necesario nada más para caerle en gracia.

Aunque a veces Blanca hubiera preferido no caerle tan bien. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la chica tuviera la pésima costumbre de aparecerse en su habitación en los momentos más inoportunos, como cuando estaba vistiéndose.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Por ahí —contestó Blanca, encogiéndose de hombros mientras abría la puerta de su dormitorio. Francesca la siguió al interior y ella tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de fastidio—. ¿Podrías darte vuelta? —le pidió al fantasma mientras sacaba su pijama de debajo de su almohada. Francesca asintió y se giró mirando la pared.

—¿Estabas con alguien? —preguntó.

—Sí… —replicó ella. Se moría de ganas de decirle que se fuera y la dejara dormir en paz, pero parecía que no podría hacer eso. No quería ofenderla, además. Francesca era una buena chica y hablar con ella era agradable la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Un chico?

Por supuesto. A eso quería ir la chica espectral. Blanca terminó de enfundarse los pantalones del pijama y dejó su ropa en una silla, junto a su mochila.

—Sí —contestó apresuradamente—. Ya puedes darte vuelta.

La fantasma flotó y se sentó a los pies de su cama. La joven suspiró, adivinando que le esperaba un buen rato de conversación con ella, porque ante la mención de Guido, Francesca parecía aún más interesada en la historia.

—¿Quién? ¿De dónde lo conocías?

—Se llama Guido, lo conocí en la Piazza…

—¿Es guapo? —la interrumpió Francesca, que parecía más emocionada que ella misma por el dichoso encuentro—. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que morí —añadió con una expresión soñadora en su rostro semitransparente—. En mi época, no hubieras podido hacer algo así.

—¿Cómo?

—Ya sabes, conocer a un joven en la calle y caminar con él hasta las tantas de la noche. Habría sido un escándalo.

Blanca tenía la impresión de que a Francesca no le hubiera molestado demasiado haber nacido en otra época. Parecía envidiar la libertad que las mujeres tenían en el siglo veinte y no perdía oportunidad de comentar lo estupendos que le parecían esos cambios.

—¿Un escándalo?

—Sí. Bueno, imagínate que bailar un vals era considerado poco elegante en esos años. Supongo que a ti te parece de locos. He visto como bailan ustedes —comentó la fantasma. Ante las cejas alzadas de su interlocutora, se apresuró en añadir—. No me mires así, un fantasma tiene derecho a divertirse.

—¿Y la gente no te ve?

—Cuando eres transparente, descubres que la gente sólo ve lo que quiere ver. Por cierto, ¿hoy fuiste al Palazzo Pitti, no? Iba a decirte que fueras a ver a mi amiga Piera Tomasini, que vive ahí. Te podría contar historias interesantísimas. Trabajó para el mismísimo Lorenzo de Medici, te lo prometo.

—No vi todo ah, así que supongo que para otra vez será —respondió Blanca intentando reprimir un bostezo—. Oye, ¿te parece si hablamos mañana? Estoy que me caigo de sueño, en serio.

—Ya veo. Buenas noches_, cara mia_ —se despidió Francesca atravesando la pared del dormitorio de la chica.

Blanca se acostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Había quedado con Guido para otro día. Tenía que contarle a Elisa, que se había pasado las últimas semanas antes de su partida hablando de los chicos que iba a conocer.

Y también tenía muchas ganas de verlo de nuevo.

* * *

(1) Escultora chilena, que hizo clases en la Academia de Bellas Artes en Florencia en 1918, donde fue la primera mujer y extranjera en ser nombrada profesora honoraria.

* * *

_Blanca es una chica muy especial. Seré yo, pero no sé si me haría amiga de una fantasma, pero para ella es algo más que obvio. Y ya verán más sobre Guido en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_Muselina_


	2. Él

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling. Mi expansión está basada en la de Sorg-esp, así que créditos para ella también._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial: "OTP" del Foro de la Expansiones._

_Y ahora toca la otra mitad de la historia._

**Florencia**

**Capítulo 2**

**Él**

_**Florencia, septiembre de 2015**_

—Bartolini, ¡concéntrate! —exclamó uno de sus amigos. La quaffle acababa de pasar a su lado y el joven ni siquiera se había movido para hacer el pase. El equipo contrario acababa de hacerse con ella y estaban volando en dirección al arco, donde Tomasso tendría que detenerla.

El árbitro improvisado pitó, señalando el final del partido. El buscador del otro equipo acababa de hacerse con la _snitch_ dorada. El tablero al fondo del gimnasio marcaba 160-20 en contra del equipo de Guido.

—Joder, Bartolini —gruñó Piero cuando bajaron de sus escobas—. Vamos a necesitar arrasar con los demás partidos si queremos tener una oportunidad de ganar la liga.

—Te apuesto que tiene que ver con esa chica que conoció hace unos días —dijo Tomasso, que venía detrás de ellos, dándole una palmada a Guido en la espalda—. Qué bonito, nuestro pequeño está enamorado —añadió al tiempo que le apretaba las mejillas a su amigo.

—Cállate —fue la única respuesta del aludido. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le había contado a sus amigos acerca de la chica? Debería haber adivinado que eso sólo iba a traerle burlas y comentarios insoportables.

—¿A qué hora comienzan tus clases? —le preguntó Filippo, el más calmado del grupo. Al día siguiente empezaban las clases en la Academia de Bellas Artes Mágicas, después del descanso del verano. Guido estaba haciendo un máster en ilustración, porque uno de sus sueños era ser artista de cómics. A sus padres no les había caído tan bien, pero era asunto suyo.

—La primera hora es a las diez.

—Uf, qué envidia —suspiró el otro. Ya había terminado sus estudios de economía y administración y estaba trabajando en una empresa de importaciones y exportaciones en el barrio mágico—. Yo tengo que estar mañana a las ocho en la oficina.

Guido asintió sin más palabras, cogiendo sus cosas para irse a las duchas. Estaba cansado porque la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde con Blanca en el museo del Palazzo Pitti. Habían quedado de verse unos días después, y él estaba prácticamente contando las horas para eso.

—¿Y qué crees que va a decir cuándo sepa que eres un brujo?

—¿Ah?

Filippo soltó un suspiro y repitió la pregunta. Guido se vio obligado a reconocer que no había pensado en ese escenario. Pero es que tampoco había pensado mucho en lo que a Blanca concernía. Las cosas con ella simplemente se daban.

—No lo sé. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando haya que hacerlo. Es sólo una chica a la que conocí por ahí. Ustedes son los que están saltando a conclusiones apresuradas.

Por la mirada en el rostro de su amigo, Guido supo que no estaba convencido. Después de todo, las relaciones entre brujos y _mu ggles_ siempre se veían complicadas por una u otra cosa. Eran dos mundos demasiado diferentes y mezclarlos podía ser una mala idea. Había casos en los que las cosas resultaban bien, pero eran contados con los dedos de una mano. En su familia, al menos, preferían evitarse esos problemas.

—Te estás metiendo en un lío, si me preguntas mi opinión —comentó su amigo.

—Bueno, no recuerdo haberlo hecho —espetó el joven, con bastante más agresividad de lo que hubiera querido. Cogió su toalla y se metió en una de las duchas del vestidor.

—¿Cuándo es el próximo partido? —le preguntó a sus compañeros antes de dar el agua. Tenía que organizar bien sus tiempos para poder estudiar y participar en la liguilla de mini-Quidditch en la que jugaban todas las semanas.

—Dentro de dos jueves. Y más te vale que estés concentrado —respondió Tomasso, mientras rebuscaba en su bolso un desodorante.

—Sí, mi capitán.

-o-

La Academia de Bellas Artes Mágicas no había cambiado demasiado en los últimos cinco siglos. Aparte de cañerías nuevas a principios del siglo XX, seguía siendo el mismo edificio que había albergado a los magos renacentistas. De hecho, algunos de los estudiantes de esos tiempos seguían dando vueltas por ahí.

—¡Bartolini! —exclamó Gino, uno de sus compañeros—. Estás como en la luna, hombre. Concéntrate.

Parecía que todos sus conocidos estaban de acuerdo para decirle lo mismo. Pero no podía evitarlo; estaba pensando que a Blanca le gustaría mucho ese lugar. Seguro que se fascinaría con los frescos móviles que decoraban los techos. Uno de sus antepasados había ayudado a pintarlos, de hecho. La familia Bartolini era parte importante de la historia de las artes mágicas desde hacía siglos, y él siempre había querido ser parte de esa tradición.

Pero lo más seguro era que nunca podría mostrarle eso a Blanca.

—Es que conoció a alguien —interrumpió Giuletta, sacudiendo su espesa melena rizada.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—De ti. Es cosa de mirarte, tienes cara de enamorado.

Guido siempre había creído que su amiga tenía algún tipo de poderes psíquicos, aunque temía hacer preguntas. Prefería quedarse en la ignorancia a descubrir que ella era una experta legermens que podía meterse en su mente sin aviso. Se sentía más cómodo así.

—Bueno, ¿y qué si es verdad?

—Nada —la joven se encogió de hombros y se apartó un mechón rebelde del rostro—. De hecho, te felicitaría. Hace tiempo que te hace falta ver a alguien. Desde… ya sabes… —bajó la voz, como siempre que alguien hacía referencia al accidente.

Guido bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Por supuesto. Allegra. Se sentía culpable de no haber pensado en ella en la última semana, desde que se había topado con Blanca en las escaleras Santa María del Fiore. Era primera vez en mucho tiempo que no recordaba a la chica que había muerto tan prematuramente.

—Es normal, han pasado dos años —dijo Giuletta, adivinándole nuevamente el pensamiento—. Ella no querría que te perdieras tu vida por ella.

¿Cómo podían saber ellos qué era lo que Allegra hubiera querido? Entre ellos se había instalado un silencio muy incómodo y Guido no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de nuevo. No había querido que sus amigos se sintieran así. Pero algunas cosas eran inevitables y estaban fuera de su control.

—Tengo que ir a buscar algo a la biblioteca —inventó a la rápida, esperando que eso bastase para apartarse por un momento de las miradas de lástima—. Nos vemos en la clase de Donate —agregó antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Caminó en la dirección de la biblioteca, aunque no tenía pensado entrar ahí. Era uno de los lugares que menos le gustaban de la Academia. Siempre le había parecido demasiado tétrica y oscura. Además, se rumoreaba que ahí había más fantasmas que en ningún otro lugar de Florencia.

No, sus planes serían ir a caminar un poco y despejar su mente. Le haría bien.

—¿Guido?

Se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

Conocía esa voz. Desde la semana anterior, la había escuchado tantas veces que se había vuelto algo muy familiar para él. Era _ella_.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Blanca, que llevaba un lienzo en la mano, junto con varios pinceles—. Las alcanzo después —le dijo a las chicas que estaban con ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí? —fue lo único que pudo decir él.

—Estudio. Supongo que tú también.

Guido se quedó mirándola de hito en hito. Por supuesto que la chica perfectamente podía ser bruja y no habérselo dicho por razones obvias. Pero la idea no dejaba de parecerle increíble. Después de todo, uno no conocía todos los días a una chica como ella y que además fuese bruja. Eran demasiadas coincidencias. Y ella parecía tan sorprendida como él por el inesperado giro que habían tomado las cosas.

—¿Eres bruja? —preguntó. Apenas fue consciente de las palabras que acababan de salir de sus labios, se sintió un idiota redomado.

Por supuesto que era bruja. Si no, no podría estar ahí sosteniendo un lienzo y con las manos manchadas de pintura.

—Ajá —ella asintió. Al chico le pareció que ella misma tampoco estaba segura de qué decir.

De pronto, a Guido le entraron unas ganas incontrolables de reír. Así que los dos pensaban que el otro era _muggle_. Normal que estuvieran así al encontrarse en medio de la Academia. Blanca también empezó a reír. Tenía una risa bonita, aunque Guido no hubiera sabido cómo describirla exactamente.

—Creo que tendremos que empezar de nuevo —dijo después de unos momentos y le tendió la mano—. Blanca Romero, bruja.

—Guido Bartolini, mago —respondió él estrechándosela. La mano de Blanca era cálida y amable, como ella misma—. Supongo que ya lo hicieron, pero puedo ofrecerte un tour por aquí. De hecho, hace un rato estaba pensando que te encantaría este lugar.

Blanca sonrió y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja. Aunque normalmente Guido la había visto llevando el pelo suelto, ese día llevaba una especie de recogido desordenado, que la hacía verse un tanto extraña.

—La verdad es que no lo he visto tanto como me gustaría.

—¿Y eso?

—No sé, es como que siempre tuviéramos algo más que hacer.

—¿Te gustaría verlo?

—Tengo clases —dijo ella—. Salgo a las seis.

—Yo también. ¿Por qué no nos juntamos y te muestro mis cosas favoritas?

Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Blanca.

—Encantada.

-o-

—¿De verdad podemos estar aquí a estas horas? —preguntó Blanca en un susurro. Guido se había pasado las últimas dos horas mostrándole algunas de las salas y auditorios de honor de la Academia. Salas que, por supuesto, estaban cerradas. Pero nada que un _alohomora_ no pudiese solucionar.

—Bueno, en teoría, no —dijo él en el mismo tono—. Pero si nos encuentran, siempre puedo decirles quién soy.

—¿Y eso en qué nos ayudaría?

—Bueno, uno de mis antepasados ayudó a fundar este lugar —dijo él. No era para pavonearse ni nada, sólo era un hecho.

—¿Y eso es para impresionarme?

—No. Es un dato curioso —replicó él, dándose cuenta de lo presuntuoso que eso podía haberle parecido a la muchacha—. ¿No te parece?

—Un poco. Es que yo apenas sé nada sobre mis antepasados. Mi familia es… común y corriente. No hay nada especial en nosotros, no salimos en los libros de historia ni nada por el estilo. Sólo somos nosotros.

Muchas veces, Guido hubiera preferido nacer en una familia sin tanto renombre. Tener un apellido que no hiciera que la gente esperara grandes cosas de él. Había decidido estudiar arte porque era lo que le apasionaba, pero sabía que muchos pensaban que sólo había entrado ahí por su familia. Ni siquiera se preocupaban por ver su talento antes de desmerecerlo sin más.

—Tienes suerte. Al menos eso significa que nadie espera nada de ti —comentó suavemente—. O que puedes hacerte un nombre por tu cuenta.

—¿Y tú no puedes?

—Es complicado.

—Ya.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ambos. Pero Guido no se sentía incómodo. Todo lo contrario, a decir verdad. De hecho, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma con alguien. Seguro, como si llevara tiempo con ella. Blanca tenía ese efecto en él.

Quizás por eso él se había acercado a ella en la Piazza. Algo los había reunido, como en esa leyenda oriental del hilo rojo del destino. Guido nunca había sido supersticioso, pero de pronto la vieja historia le sonaba a algo posible.

—Mira —dijo, en parte para distraerse de esos pensamientos tan extraños—. Esos los pintó una de mis tatarabuelas. Una mujer muy lista y con un mal genio impresionante, o eso contaba mi bisabuelo. Se supone que las peleas entre ella y su marido eran cosa seria, aunque se reconciliaban rápidamente. De hecho, tuvieron quince hijos.

La pintura en cuestión era un fresco que retrataba a la diosa Minerva en su carruaje. Los caballos se movían y la melena de la diosa revoloteaba en el viento. Se parecía un poco al retrato de su tatarabuela que tenían en casa, aunque las facciones de la diosa eran ligeramente más suaves y parecían emanar calma. Era como si su antepasada hubiera plasmado todo lo que le faltaba en su pintura.

—Es increíble —dijo ella muy suavemente, con una voz que revelaba que de verdad estaba sorprendida por todo eso—. Gracias por traerme aquí, Guido —añadió al tiempo que deslizaba su mano y cogía la del joven.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

No era necesario.

**FIN**

* * *

_Aquí entre nos, sospecho que Allegra tuvo algo que ver en el encuentro de Guido y Blanca. La verdad es que ella se me vino a la mente mientras escribía este capítulo, pero me gustó la idea y queda. Así que añadiré a mi lista de pendientes dar más detalles sobre Allegra y su relación con Blanca._

_En fin, que me he quedado muy a gusto._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
